Still Alive
by Storybook123
Summary: What were to happen if Leslie never died in the first place? And Terabithia WAS magic? Find out in this possibly ongoing fanfic!
1. New Kid

**Still Alive**

**Okay, so for one, I am NOT spoiling ANYTHING yet, though I will tell you this: this has NOTHING to do with Portal (Though if my brain gets working hard again, expect a crossover :D) anyways, please enjoy. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

School came once again after Jess introduced May Belle to Terabithia. "Now class, I know that it's late in the year, but we have a new student." Mrs. Myers announced, while kids jumped up in their seats, looking for a new friend or someone cool and unusual. Well, at least half of that was correct. A black-haired, ratty-looking girl with dried mud splotches all over her shirt and totally torn-up jeans that looked like they've seen at least a couple years of wearing out. All kids in the room except Jess slumped back in their seats with disappointment. "What a hobo" was whispered to one of the kids next to Jess. The kid sauntered over to the chair put down next to the wall. _Right Where Leslie sat_, Jess thought. Leslie never again would be a pleasant thought. Every time Jess thought of Leslie, he thought of what he could've done with her. In fact, they could've even been a little more… no. It wasn't worth it, and Jess knew that completely and it never would've been even if Leslie WAS still alive. Well, it was never meant to be.

Sorry it was so short, but hey, it's a start. Chapter two will be up soon! But make sure to R&R!


	2. Blood Trail

**Well, time for a new chapter! Remember to R&R afterward!**

Chapter 2: Blood Trail

Jess and May Belle got off the bus after school. Jess didn't exactly feel that excited about going to Terabithia, so Jess went home to watch some TV. But when he got inside, Momma wanted to talk to him for a second. _Weird_, Jess thought. He didn't really care though. "Jess, did you hear? Leslie's body was never found! The police only found blood in one spot, then it goes on up North until it just stops! Crazy, isn't it?" Momma said, sort of excited. Jess's heart leaped. Had she actually died? Or is she still alive? He had to know. He ran up to May Belle's room and said "Leslie's body was never found! We have to find it!" May Belle jumped up and they raced down the stairs and towards the creek as fast as their legs could carry them. When they got there, Jess immediately noticed the spot that Momma had noticed. He followed the blood like a mad dog, running as fast as his legs could carry him, begging for Leslie to be alive. Jess found the spot where it ended and stopped running. Leslie wasn't there. _If she isn't here, where is she? _He thought to himself as he looked around. "Jess, wait up!" May Belle yelled, catching up to him. Jess turned around just in time to see May Belle fall through the ground, followed by a thud.

**Well, after so long of a wait (Due to me being a retard) I finally got it updated. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to R&R, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Mysterious Findings

**Okay, so I have officially figured out that my chapters have been… lacking in size… so I'm going to try writing my chapters to be BIGGER! R&R**

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Findings**

Jess looked through the hole May Belle had fallen through. He got a brief glimpse before a board of wood smacked the hole shut. Jess kicked the board and it fell back easily, showing the dirty hole with light gently splashing in onto the dirty mattress sitting at the bottom, cushioning whatever fell down there. Jess jumped down before it fell again. He landed on his feet, learning to land gracefully from the rope into Terabithia from before. Jess took a look around, a big room made out of dirt and wood for supporters. _Thing ain't too sturdy,_ Jess thought, looking for May Belle.

He turned around to see a wooden door. He walked over and opened it, revealing what appeared to be a kitchen with a counter covered in dirty pans that needed a washing badly. Jess found another door and opened that one as well, revealing a bed with what appeared to be a series of humps, apparently a human and most likely 10 years old. Jess started towards the odd body, stepping silently and slowly, as not to wake him or her if he or she was sleeping. Jess reached for the covers and slowly started to pull them back. "JESS!" someone screamed from behind him before he could reveal even the sleeping human's hair.

He whirled around to see May Belle. "May Belle, hush!" he whispered, hoping the human hadn't awakened. He turned back around slowly, reached his hand out for the covers and grabbed it. He almost started to pull when…

**Sorry about the short chapters! I'll try to keep them at least this long from now on. Remember to R&R and have a nice weekend!**


	4. Gun Point

**Hello my gloriously awesome readers! I am sooooooo sorry about how long of a wait I put you through, my internet was… out for a little while and I was a little bit lazy. But I have been keeping you waiting through a cliff hanger, and I promise that answers will come. Time for a new chapter!**

Chapter 4: Gun Point

"What the hell are you doing?" was heard from behind Jess and May Belle. They both whirled around to see a girl holding a 9mm gun held at them both. But the girl… something was familiar about her to Jess, something odd. He didn't care at the moment, because he realized at that moment, that when you are at gun point, you kind of feel like nothing matters. "Uhh—umm…" Jess blithered. "We were looking for Leslie's body!" May Belle yelled out enthusiastically, most likely not being old enough to understand the situation she was in at the moment. "Uhhhh—yeah!" Jess quickly agreed, not even realizing what he had just agreed to or even really hearing what May Belle said. The girl lowered her gun, with a strange expression that Jess couldn't exactly describe on her face, like shifting her entire mouth over to one side of her face but not really doing a lot else.

"Let me guess, you guys fell into my trap looking for your friend, and now you wanna know who's under the sheet." Jess was a bit awed at how bizarrely accurately she had noted what had happened. "Yeah…" Jess replied, still confused who that girl was and whether or not she was going to change her mind and pull the gun back up at the last second. Honestly, his odds didn't look very good right now. "Well, I don't know who she is either. She'd been unconscious at the bottom of the creek after it'd rained when I found her. I don't know who the hell she is, but she looks like a dude and doesn't look that bad either." That explained a lot to Jess. What if it was Leslie? Could it be? Of course it was, no one else "looked like a dude and didn't look that bad either" as she had said. And what kind of girl would say that another girl didn't look bad? I mean, his mother was an adult and other adult girls said that Mama had looked good and it was fine then, but that girl was what, 11?

Honestly, a lot of thoughts were going through Jess's head right then. But the main one was who was under the sheet. "Would you mind if I took a look?" "No, not at all, but be careful with her, she's in bad shape with a head wound and cuts and bruises all over her." She walked over and gently lifted the sheet. What Jess saw next might've been the best moment of his life.

**Okay, so I lied, not a lot of answers were given, but hey, it's like the biggest chapter I've made so far. Hope it's better than the paragraphs I've been posting lately. Hope you have an awesome week, R&R guys!**


End file.
